Savannah Thorn
Lady/ Minister Savannah Evanora-Jadis Thorn, O.M. (Second Class), (b. 5 June) was a pure-blood witch of the House of Thorn, as well as an accomplished Minister for Magic within the French Ministry. Savannah was the child of Pandora Thorn and Kristian Walker, was one of five children, as well as another illegitimate child with whom she had poor relations with, and was also a half-breed of mermaid and human. Savannah went on to marry her schoolmate, Jon Knight, with whom she had two daughters, also of a pure-blood nature. Savannah was an astounding student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During her sorting, she was declared a hatstall having caused confusion for the sorting hat as to whether to be sorted into Ravenclaw or Slytherin that took 5 ½ minutes. However, Savannah was sorted into the Ravenclaw house, being the only one of her siblings to have been sorted into another house other than Slytherin. Savannah was noted as having received an Outstanding in all of her O.W.L.s and completed an excessive number of N.E.W.T.s, to which she also completed successfully. After her education, Savannah fulfilled her dream of becoming a professional violinist. However, out of jealousy, a rivalling player hexed Savannah so that she could no longer play the instrument. Following this, Savannah worked her way through the French Ministry of Magic and was offered a position as the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Proceeding this, Savannah took on the role as the French Minister for Magic. Savannah was noted as being an incredibly powerful witch, having one of the highest magical aptitudes and abilities within the entire Thorn family line, having perfected various areas of magic to great ability. She was also known for receiving an Order of Merlin, Second Class, for her participation in the magical community as French Minister for Magic. Although Savannah was a noted half-breed, she did not essentially practice her abilities and projected her talents much further into the magical arts, unlike her sisters. Biography Family Lineage Early Life Later Life Physical Description Personality and Traits Magical Abilities and Skills Savannah, in spite of her half-breed status, was potentially the most powerful witch to have ever been born into the House of Thorn, being what her mother, Pandora, deemed as a cardinal witch of the family, essentially meaning a half-breed child who embodied their magical skills more than that of their inherited skills native to their foreign species. Savannah quickly rose through the political system, known and feared for both her skill and logic as a witch, her knowledge superior to most magical politicians that questioned her temperament and aptitude. Overall, Savannah adored the craft and enforced it in almost every manner of life. However, following her evacuation that resulted in her fleeing France, Savannah became cold and grew to hate magic, for it being the result of the death of a dear friend and lover. Though gradually over time, Savannah came to rekindle her love for magic and despite the absence of it from her life for many years, Savannah's tongue had not wavered, nor had her craft, and she picked it up with ease. * Enhanced agility: Mermaids were known to possesses various enhanced abilities that of which humans possess, such as strength, speed, and in this case, agility. Savannah, in her youth, was known to have a great level of agility, being able to jump across far distances and move with great flexibility. * Underwater protection: Savannah, as a mermaid, also had the ability to grant underwater protection to anyone whom she was to kiss. By myth, it is said that a kiss from a mermaid could protect a sailor from drowning. Interpreting this, Savannah had the ability to kiss an individual and by doing so, allows them to breathe under the water for the period of time they remain underneath it, though once they return to the surface, the protection would be broken. * Magical aptitude: Savannah was infamously known for her impeccably high aptitude for the magical arts, having shown keen interest and desire ever since a young age upon first being introduced to such study. * Non-verbal and wandless magic: * Duelling: As a result of Savannah's high magical aptitude and excessive level of both knowledge and skill in the magical arts, in par with the enhanced agility she received as a half-breed, Savannah's duelling abilities were known to be impeccably strong, being both strategic and nimble in her movement. Although she did not often duel, the scenarios in which she did, she was known to execute with great performance and skill. * Defence Against the Dark Arts: * Charms: * Potions: * Transfiguration: * Dark charms: * Apparition: * Legilimency '''and '''Occlumency: Savannah was also infamous for her talents as both a legilimens and an occlumens. As an individual, Savannah was already shown to be highly perceptive and somewhat skilled in 'clairvoyance', known to the magical world as legilimency. Savannah was able to penetrate the minds of others, a skill she learned prior to becoming the Minister for Magic, which she felt would be a useful tool to use in both magical politics and in the environment of her own home. In addition to this, Savannah also learnt the art of occlumency, the protection of one's own mind against the power of legilimency. Being a Minister that undoubtedly was half-breed, at the time when the species of the Thorn family was hidden to the public, Savannah thought it most wise to protect not only her own secrets but the family secret from any foes or potential enemies that sought to uncover secrets to destroy Savannah and potentially, the House of Thorn. * Divination: * Study of Ancient Runes: Savannah, having studied ancient runes at both O.W.L and N.E.W.T level, was sufficiently knowledgeable and skilled in the ability to read ancient runes. This was a skill she used greatly in her adult life, far more so than she had originally intended or suspected. * Herbology: * Arithmancy: * Astronomy: * History of Magic: * Logical thinking and intelligence: * Leadership skills: * Political skills: Possessions * Mary: * Alder wood wand: Relationships Family Parents Yvaine Thorn Yves-Thierry Thorn Veronica Thorn Niklaus Thorn Seraphine Finnigan Jon Knight Children Lattice Malfoy-Potter Hugo Prothero Etymology In English the meaning of the name Savannah 'is ''from the open plain. The word comes from Zabana, which in the Taino language (Native American) means open plain. Savannah's middle name, '''Evanora-Jadis is a hyphenated name of two. Evanora 'is a combination of the names Eva and Nora, which conclude the meaning of ''light ''and ''life. Another translation of the name is Evan and Nora, meaning the lord is gracious with life, and a third of Ev for evil and Annora, producing a definition of evil honour. 'Jadis '''comes from the French word jadis, defining ''long ago, of old ''or Persian jadu ''witch. The surname '''Thorn derives from an English and Danish background. It is a topographic name for someone who lived by a thorn bush or hedge (Old English, Old Norse þorn). Quotes }} Notes * Savannah was portrayed by two models throughout her childhood: Jodelle Ferland and Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey. Her adult model was Ana Ularu. * A description of Savannah's wand: "the wand starts off at the bottom with the short crystal, followed by a silver handle, then a black handle, followed again by another silver handle, and ending with the long crystal. There are also some engraved images on the wand, which look similar to a vine of thorns, starting at the base of the short crystal, which then curves its way around the wand up to the base of the long crystal." Trivia * Savannah's model, Àstrid, also portrays a mermaid on Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, which provides the mermaid photographs that are used for Savannah. Gallery Savannah ravenclaw 1.jpg|Savannah as a Hogwarts student Savannah mermaid.jpg|Savannah as a mermaid Sav 01.jpg Sav gif 01.gif Sav gif 04.gif Sav gif 02.gif Sav gif 03.gif Sav gif 05.gif Savannah adult.jpg|Savannah as an adult Sav adult 01.gif Sav adult 02.gif Sav adult.jpg Sav adult 03.gif Sav adult 04.gif Category:Third Generation Category:Dark Magic Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Half-breeds Category:Hatstalls Category:House of Thorn Category:Married Individuals Category:Mermaids Category:Ministry Employees Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Nobility Category:Occlumens Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Prefects Category:Pure-bloods Category:Ravenclaw Category:Slug Club